


Janna Wants the McDonald's Sign

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Late at Night, One Shot, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Janna wakes Star up in the middle of the night to go steal a McDonald's signIt's kind of a crush, and kind of 3 in the morning as they go on an adventure





	

Normally Star wouldn’t get up for a persistent tapping against her window, she probably wouldn’t have even noticed if yelling hadn’t been accompanying it.

“Hey Mayor!” Star blinks open her eye’s and rubs at them until she see’s little white bursts of stars behind her vision.

“Wha?” She staggers out of bed to the window, opening it sluggishly only to be pelted with a thin stone. “Ow!” She rubbed her cheek and shook her head until she was fully awake.

“Hey!” A girl in a green beanie and an oversized jacket waved up at her.

“Janna?” Star asks and leans out the window, blinking down at her before breaking into a large grin as she recognized her, “Hiii! What’s up? Is this a new custom, do you want me to throw stones at you next?”  
  
Janna snorts and shakes her head, “Do you wanna help me do a thing?”

“Hmmm,” Star taps on her chin and glanced back at her bad.

“It will be fun.” Janna offers and Star shrugs, “Only if you’re up for it!” 

“Pfft, I’m up for _everything_.” Star ran over to her dresser, yanked on a pair of tights and her boots to run down the stairs at high speed. Later, she would wonder how no one was woken up, but at that moment she was leaping out of the house with a little white moon high in the sky.

She waves at Janna as she runs out onto the lawn, “So,” she jumps up and down, “What are we up to?” 

Janna points down the street. “I time old tradition.”

“Uh,” Star looks her up and down, Janna puffs her chest out.

“I’m gonna steel the McDonald’s sign.”  
  
“The what?” Star glanced at Marco’s room, wondering if she should wake him up to explain this.

“Come on,” Janna grabs her wrist. “I’ll show you.”

Star blinks a couple times and then shrugs, “Okay! I don’t see why not.“

“Mayor,” She says offhandedly, “I knew you were the coolest girl I knew.”

Star laughs, “Sure am.” She grabs at Janna’s elbow, “Okay! Let’s go take a sign or something.”  
  
“Wrong direction,” Janna leads her down the cul de sac.

“So where is it?” Star asks as she kicks a rock across the sidewalk and then turned it into a cupcake with her wand.  
  
Janna puts her hands in her pockets and grins, “It’s just across town, it’s like the coolest thing you can do.”  
  
“Hehe, since I’m the coolest girl you know?” She pokes on her shoulder and Janna hip checks her.

“Don’t push it.” Star nods and finds it somewhat thrilling with having someone else be the one dragging her into the situations instead of the other way around.

They walk another block with Janna giving a list of everyone who had done it before her when Star pauses in place.

“And Nancy Joyce in ‘13, and Rod Hunt even after he broke his leg and of course my brother like every single year- What?” She pauses to look for Star who had stopped.

“Does it always take this long?” She asks as she looks around.

“I mean, I guess.” She shrugs, “Did you have something in mind?”  
  
Star made a low laugh in her chest and held up her wand, “let’s fly.”

Janna threw her arms in the air, “I knew there was a reason you were the first person I thought of! Hell yeah.”  
  
Star finds the nearest raccoon. “Toto-rainfall wings-monsoon!” She called in the middle of the road as a light came on in the nearby house.

“What are you kids doing?”

“Go to sleep!” Voice yell at them from out of the house windows.

“Come on.” Star swings on the back of the newly purple flying creature with a flower crown. “Les’ go.”

Janna laughs with abandon and scoots onto the beast behind her, “This is so great. _Ohmygod_.”

“Woo!” Star reels President-Purple-Pansy (the raccoon) back and edges it forward, “Giddyup.”

The raccoon makes more loud chittering noises mixed with sparkles flying out of its maw. More people come out of their houses to shake their fists at them.

However, they were already gone, leaping over the houses in leaps and bounds, not so much flying but jumping quite a bit.  
  
“Wawaaaa!” Janna calls out behind her, Star glances around to see the other girl’s eyes wide with glee and abandon. Her hands wind around Stars waist to hold on tighter and Star feels a shiver pump through her veins- it was like she was a motorcycle biker who could punch the sun at that moment.

“There, there!” Janna points in mid-flight as they recklessly run across town.

“Ooh,” Star’s eyes focus on a glowing yellow “m” that stood a good fifteen feet off the ground. “That’s a good color.” She says and turns the beast towards the vivid lights of the large building.

Janna whooped a few more times as the wind blows their hair back and they land in a heap in the lawn of what Star took as a restaurant.

She giggles and pushes her hair back as they rolled off President Purple Pansy and onto the grass, “That was awesome.” She sits back up and watches the raccoon run off, “goodbye President! Don’t eat anyone.”

Janna held her hat in her hands as she sat next to her, “Okay. We’ll have to do that more often. Or less, depending on if my stomach settles.” She held her sides but was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t mention it,” she waves her hand in the air, “this is what I _do_ .”

Janna slugs her in the shoulder again, “Come on your mayorship, now it’s time to do what I do .”

“Break into places and take Marco’s wallet? Play with those stiffs at the morgue?” Star blinks up at her and stays seated.

Janna shakes her head, “Okay, yes. But first, they’ll be talking about this for years.” She cracks her knuckles and then turns around with her hands on her hips, “This is the biggest McDonald’s sign in the city.” Janna takes a big breath and starts approaching it with a wire cutter in her pocket.

Star blinks, “That’s pretty big.”  
  
Janna nods and starts to spit on her hands, “Just you watch… And maybe catch it when it falls?”

“Sure!” She got out of her wand, “I could also get it down for ya.”

Janna shakes her head, “Just watch,” she winks at her, “I got this.”

Janna turned around and started positioning herself, Star’s mouth is a little dry as she watches her squared shoulders and tossing back her dark hair. Star touches her cheek to make sure no purple hearts had started erupting. She bites her lip.

“Okay~” She sings back and sits down cross-legged on the grass, trying to not like at Janna too directly, “I’ll be down here, goooood luck!”

Janna just gave her a thumbs up, the back of her neck was slightly red and Star tilts her head curiously.

It took Janna quite a while to start climbing the slippery pole, she used rags and kept cursing under her breath. A manager in red came out at one point and yelled at them, they had to run and spend an hour in the bushes hiding. They made faces at each other to pass the time and have the other person laugh.

Star was flushed with her sides hurting from giggling when Janna squished her cheeks together and gave herself a double chin. “Stop, stop.” She rubs at her leaking eyes.

Janna looks around and laughs too, “Okay, but you used magic on the last one. Bug heads are unfairly hilarious.”

Star snickers and it’s not until more people start to arise at the drive through does Janna stop to approach the sign again.

“Go for it!” Star started to cheer her on, “Janna, Janna, Janna, got this like a hammer, like, um Hannah-Montana.”  
  
“Thanks.” Janna deadpans and then rubs her hands across the pole again.

This time, she leverages herself with her jacket wrapped around the pole and scaled the metal an inch at a time. Star cheers her along the way, slowly running out of things to rhyme with Janna.

“Janna, got this in the bagg-a, um, banana!”

Janna huffs and scrambles her way to the ledge just below the ‘m.’

“Woooo!” She yells and Star echoed right back to her. They celebrate momentarily until Janna gets out her wire cutters and seems to have some trouble dislodging the symbol.

“Ugh.” She tries to lift it, and cut it, and Star waits patiently. And then keeps waiting.

She’s lying on her back, counting blades of grass when she notices that Janna had stopped making disgruntled noises from above her.

She looks up to find the other girl sitting on top of the sign with her head bent down. Star summons a pink cloud and rides it up to her.

“Whoa, whoa.” She jumps off the fluff onto the slanted sign. Janna grabs her arm so she doesn’t slip off.

She smiles sadly over to her, Star rights herself. “So,” Star clears her throat, “You got up here! That was…good.” 

She tries to comfort her but Janna was looking off into the distance at the horizon. “Look.” She points, “it’s rising.”

“Oh,” Star says softly as they have a lovely view of the city waking up as the sun gleams across the glass of buildings and tar dark roads and bloom of green trees that dotted the landscape.

“A thing of beauty is a joy forever: its loveliness increases; it will never pass into nothingness.” Janna says softly, suddenly still and solid in the warm air.

Star puts her hands in her lap and can’t look away. “What is that?”  
  
“Keats.” She says under her breath.

“Bless you.”

Janna laughs, she twists over and sighs, “Guess I’m not as cool as I thought, huh.” She groans and tosses her head back to make a weird noise in the back of her throat. “My brother always gets this right, I can’t even do it once, ugh.”  
  
Star blinks and tilts her head, “Well,” she grins, “You’re still the coolest girl I know.” She kisses her on the cheek, light and brusque and impulsive in the glowing sunrise.

Janna jumps and her face is set in a red glow, “what was that?”

Star stiffens as she goes over her own actions for once, “Uuuuuuhh,” she searches the sky. “Muney tradition! At sunrise, gotta kiss someone.” She wonders how jumping off this ’m’ right now would feel, or if her wand time-traveled.

Star feels a soft peck on her cheek, her mouth falls open at the touch sends little lightning shocks down her spine.

“Oh.” She gasps, she glances at Janna who just puts her hands in her pockets and looks off into the distance.

“Earth tradition.” She says back and the sun rises fully on them, Star’s shoulders rise up and she feels her heart sail. The manager comes back to yell at them some more.

Star managers to call back President Purple Pansy and they leap back off into the neighborhoods.

“Hey Mayor.” Janna calls into her ear, “Thanks for this.” 

Star beams, “Thanks yourself! No one else takes me out in the middle of the night to steal property.” She laughs breathlessly and they make it back in time for Marco to be confused at them.

They take a smaller McDonald’s sign a week later. For posterity’s sake.


End file.
